In a 5th generation mobile network system (5th-Generation, 5G), a primary synchronization signal (PSS), a secondary synchronization signal (SSS) and a physical broadcast channel (PBCH) are included in a synchronization signal and PBCH block (S S/PBCH block). Each SS/PBCH block may be seen as resources of a beam in a beam sweeping process. A plurality of SS/PBCH blocks constitute a synchronization signal burst (SS-burst). The synchronization signal burst may be seen as a block of relatively concentrated resources. A plurality of synchronization signal bursts constitute a synchronization signal burst set (S S-burst-set). The beam sweeping process is repeatedly transmitting the SS/PBCH block on different beams. Based on the training of the beam sweeping, a user equipment may perceive in which beam the strongest signal is received. In addition to the PSS/SSS/PBCH being sent to the user equipment in the form of broadcast, there are other information being sent to the user equipment in the form of broadcast, such as remaining minimum system information (RMSI), paging and time slot structure, which are common control messages.
In a 5G system, in order to solve the coverage problem at a high frequency band, a broadcast type of transmission generally adopts a way of beam sweeping. If different signals and channels adopt different beam sweeping timings, beam sweeping timings will be much more, causing that the system needs to design a larger number of downlink symbols, which increases a latency of a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) feedback, and increases complexity of system design. Accordingly, one way is a common control message transmission multiplexing the beam sweeping timing for the SS/PBCH block. Specially, the RMSI and the paging conduct frequency division multiplexing with the SS/PBCH block, and when the SS/PBCH block completes one round of beam sweeping, the RMSI and the paging also complete one round of beam sweeping. In general, through a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), a network schedules the user equipment to receive the RMSI and the paging messages on a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH). Scheduling information in the PDCCH is also referred to as RMSI downlink control information (DCI) and paging DCI.
Accordingly, there is a need for a design of the common control channel, to achieve relatively high resource utilization.